


碎片

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Summary: Alex的左胸上有一个伤疤，那是德国人的刺刀留下的杰作。Tommy更愿意用嘴唇去触碰它。





	碎片

Alex的左胸上有一个伤疤。楔形，淡淡的粉色，摸上去紧绷着，那是德国人的刺刀留下的杰作。Tommy更愿意用嘴唇去触碰它，慢慢地，怀着无比纯洁的意念，当他亲吻那个伤疤的时候，Alex的皮肤微不可察地颤抖着，他以为自己尝到鲜血的味道从双唇之间渗入，仿佛这个伤口还是新鲜的，像Alex年轻鲜活的生命。他的嘴唇感到灼烫，他的心脏好像被什么握在手里一阵阵抽痛，他闭上眼睛，泪水忽然从深处涌上来淹没了他们。他更加虔诚地亲吻那个伤疤，他会用自己的嘴唇记住它的形状，因为每一次它都在提醒他，他曾经多么接近失去Alex。  
但Alex的心脏还在跳动，在他亲吻的那一小块皮肤下面缓慢而有力地跳动着，Tommy放任自己的泪水落在那里，他想要让它们流下去，流进Alex的心脏，再随着血液流遍他的全身，让他的每一寸都能感受到他所感受的那些恐惧、悲恸、狂喜和慰藉。  
Alex的手始终留在他赤裸的背上，那双手带着粗糙的枪茧，从他的肩胛开始沿着脊骨游走下去再返回来重新开始，经过那些突出骨节的时候改用指尖轻轻地拂过，像对待一把宝贵的琴。当他开始落泪的时候Alex停下了一秒，然后继续抚摸他的背，但Tommy从他的指尖读出了悲伤。  
他暂时不想让Alex看他的脸，那么Alex就不会勉强他。Alex挪动了一下身子，低头去亲吻Tommy的头顶。  
他们尝起来都是苦涩的，Tommy用舌尖触碰他的胸口，然后是左肩，他喜欢这里，Alex的肩膀比他的更宽厚。然后触碰变成了啃咬，又变成了吮吻，他在Alex的肩膀和颈间毫无章法地游移，把遇到每一块皮肤含住细细地在唇齿之间研磨，留下他的烙印。这是属于他的，Alex Styles属于他。  
Alex的动作变了意味，他的左手紧紧抱住Tommy，像要把他和自己合成一个整体，抚摸着他后背的右手向下揉弄着他的腰侧。他的呼吸变得粗重，像只被点燃了食欲的狼，Tommy因为他的喘息声而硬得像几百年没能释放过一样。Tommy难耐地把手探向两人中间，把他们的性器握在一起，Alex发出了一声长长的叹息，他的声音让人无法拒绝地心动。Tommy又在他的颈侧咬了一下，然后手上开始撸动。他侧枕在Alex的胸口，心跳声近在耳边，Alex的心跳变得急促，这都是因为他。他忽然发现自己的心脏被填满了，柔软的泡沫在身体里四处逸散，这感觉像是春天。  
Tommy忽然从他的怀里滑了出去，Alex惊慌地伸出手却没能抓住。他支起身体，却看到Tommy跪坐在他的腿间。  
"Tommy......？"  
Alex的声音充满了不确定，他能看到他的黑发男孩弓着背跪坐着，单薄的胸膛急促地起伏，皮肤在夕阳的斜照下像油画一样发光。Tommy好像在什么的蛊惑下伏低身体，用湿润的嘴唇在他的阴茎上落下一个吻，又沿着它的筋络一路吻下去，轻轻含住一边囊袋吮吸。Alex发出了难耐的呻吟，他勾住Tommy的身体想要翻转过来，但Tommy伸出一只手按住了他绷紧的小腹——他还不想太早做别的。  
有时候他觉得Tommy的执拗里藏着很多悲伤，这让他觉得难过。Alex不需要Tommy来取悦他，从来都不需要;但如果这是Tommy想要的，如果Tommy需要这个来确认他的存在，那么他愿意把自己交给对方，只要Tommy能知道他的全身心都在这儿。他会做Tommy的岛，而Tommy也许知道自己也是Alex的那座岛。  
那只手在他的小腹上留下了炽热的印记然后离开了那里，那些细长的手指在Alex的大腿中间游移，在那片细腻的皮肤上勾画着没人能看懂的符号。Tommy撩开垂在额前的头发，抬起眼睛看着他。  
Alex屏住了呼吸，Tommy那双暗绿色的眼睛还是潮湿的，脸上蜿蜒的水渍也许是泪痕，也许是他的性器留下的痕迹。他应该把这一刻的Tommy永远记住，Alex想。  
Tommy按着他的大腿，低头含住了他。  
温暖而柔软，这是Alex对那双嘴唇的第一印象，来自1946年七月十一日，那天他第一次实实在在地尝到了它们的味道。他们在Tommy的单间公寓里接吻，Tommy哭着，他可能也在哭着，"我以为你死了，"Tommy用一种像是控诉一样的语气哑声说，"我怎么活下去？"他握紧的拳头在颤抖，Alex无法回答，只能抱住他，给他迟来了六年的一个吻。现在他看着那双嘴唇吞吐着他的性器，他无法控制自己顶入更深。他勾住Tommy的一绺头发，然后它从手指间滑落下去;他转而捧着Tommy的脸。Tommy含着他的阴茎抬起眼睛，眼角泛红，他忍不住用手指轻轻按在那里，而Tommy乖顺地闭上眼，用自己的手掌合在他的手上。  
这一次Alex释放的时候Tommy没有退开，他被呛到了两下，但仍然执拗地把Alex射出来的东西全数吞了下去。Alex想要扶起他，告诉他不必这样，而Tommy用眼神制止了他。  
OK。Alex只是轻轻扶着他的后脑勺。"不，我就是想要这样。"这是他从Tommy的眼神里读到的。  
Tommy坐起来捂着嘴巴咳嗽，Alex爬起来拢住他，轻轻帮他拍背。Tommy蜷着双腿坐在他的腿间，双手绕过他的腰在背后合拢，弓着背，肩胛随着咳嗽一下一下耸动，这让他越发像一只蝴蝶了。Alex梳理着他的头发，感受着怀里的震动慢慢平静下来，然后把他拉近，让他完全落入自己的怀里，双腿在他的背后交叉。赤裸的胸口相贴时仿佛又点燃了第二把火，他的男孩紧迫地搂住了Alex的脖子，整个人贴在他怀中磨蹭着，胸口小小的凸起在他的皮肤上碾过，留下鲜明的触感后又轻松划向别处。Alex揽着男孩腰的手滑下去揉捏他的臀肉，另一只手则探向更深处，寻找那个隐秘的入口。  
这已经不是第一次了，他们早已对彼此的身体了如指掌，Alex知道怎样去揉弄Tommy的大腿内侧会得到令人愉悦的回应。他在那里用指尖似有似无地撩拨，同时轻咬黑发底下的耳廓，Tommy配合地仰头亲吻他的下颌，阴茎再次精神起来戳在他的小腹上。Alex按住它的顶端用指腹打着圈，不出意料地，Tommy的喉咙里溢出了小猫一样的呻吟。  
小猫的声音有神奇的魔力，Alex半硬的性器又一次蓄势待发。他仍然抱着Tommy，另一只手臂向后伸长去拿枕头下面的药膏，而Tommy依然把全身重量放在他的身上，他们手脚纠缠着倒在床上。当他把视线从药膏转移回来时，Tommy已经翻过身来半合着眼开始抚慰自己，双腿敞开着，太过白皙的胸膛上下起伏。Alex用沾了药膏的指尖捻过他的小小的乳头，Tommy颤栗了一下，喘息着睁开眼。  
"Alex——"  
他被Alex拉过去呈侧躺的姿势，Alex的左手绕到他的身后，一根手指把药膏送进了他的身体，另一只手则接管了他的阴茎，Tommy空出来的双手只能扣住对方的腰背。Alex的手指那么灵活，他觉得自己已经被填满了，那根手指在他的身体里打转，勾起又放松，然后又加入了第二根、第三根手指，他几乎要以为自己正在变软融化，而Alex还在毫不吝惜地给他更多，他的后穴已经不再满足于手指的玩弄，前面在Alex的撸动下已经接近极限，全身的感觉都集中在下半身，Alex在耳边低声说着什么温柔的情话，温热的鼻息试探着他的耳廓，他的呼吸早就乱了节拍，可他一个字都没听进去。  
他在Alex的手里射了出来，片刻的失神中Alex果断地贯穿了他。Tommy忍不住向后仰去，他几乎是自己把胸口送到了Alex的嘴边。Alex揽住他的腰开始律动起来，同时衔起了男孩发红的乳尖用犬齿轻轻啃咬，Tommy小小地哼了一声，轻微而短暂的刺痛在情潮之中也成了一种刺激的诱惑，他只想要更多。他抱住Alex卷发蓬乱的头把他按向自己，于是啃咬变得越发痴迷了，Alex用舌尖抵着它轻咬，然后又将周围的皮肤衔起来吮吸，拇指按在另一边的乳尖上打转。他的性器进得很深，每一下推进似乎都顶在了最深处，Tommy的穴口胀红着，现在他们亲密无间，像两块拼合的积木一样契合。Tommy在他的顶弄中颠簸，即将融化的脑子里盘旋着一个念头，他们终于是一个整体了。  
不知道过了多久，Tommy仿佛失去了时间，但他情愿这场性事永远不要结束。也许过了一个世纪那么长，Alex已经失去了耐心，抱着Tommy翻了个身让他大开着四肢仰面躺在身下，然后托起他的腰臀开始了最后的攻势。Tommy以为自己就要窒息了，张开嘴巴出声地呼吸，他的目光涣散，但还能勉强看出Alex乱糟糟的卷发底下发红的眼眶。Alex猛地抽插到底，在释放的同时吻住了他的嘴。  
Tommy的大腿和小腹不受控制地抽搐着，Alex迟迟没有退出来，他们都享受这样的时刻。他们专注地亲吻，在对方身上汲取他所需要的一切，像两条缺水的鱼。  
Alex亲吻他的眼角，在他闭上眼睛时吻着他低垂的睫毛。“我爱你，Tommy。”他在亲吻之间低声说。  
Tommy抚上他胸口的伤疤。  
“谢谢你回来。”他说。

 

END


End file.
